LA ROSA MAS BELLA
by MCGrandchester
Summary: Candy, una chica bondadosa y de intenciones genuinas para quienes aprecia. Terruce, un chico que no conoce el amor, solo el odio y las contiendas. Riñas, amistades, ira, alegría y un poco de todo, harán que Terry se de cuenta de la importancia de Candy en su vida, y que finalmente la considere, la rosa mas bella que sus ojos hayan contemplado. (Estamos de regreso)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas a autoras. Mysuki e Igarashi. Redacción sin fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento. La trama de mi total autoría. Historia independiente a la "semana de One-shots", long-fic.**

* * *

 **LA ROSA MAS BELLA**

C _andy, una chica bondadosa y de intenciones genuinas para quienes aprecia. Terruce, un chico que no conoce el amor, solo el odio y las contiendas. Riñas, amistades, ira, alegría y un poco de todo, harán que Terry se de cuenta de la importancia de Candy en su vida, y que finalmente la considere, la rosa mas bella que sus ojos hayan contemplado._

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

Era ella, el ser mas hermoso que en mi vida había contemplado, y constantemente, la comparaba con una rosa, la rosa mas bella, y esa rosa, era precisamente … solo mía.

Aunque tengo que admitir, que no todo era como lo es hoy en dia. Mis malas actitudes y rechazos, me llevaron al borde de perderla. Todo por mis amigos celos, que en aquel momento no sabía que existían, o al menos me negaba a aceptarlos.

Finalmente, aprendí que Candy era un ser maravilloso, asemejada a una rosa, y se preguntaran ¿Por qué? … pues simplemente porque como una rosa, para llegar a ella, tienes que salir herido por las espinas.

Yo, era un maldito patán con ella, en ratos era la maravilla andando, y al dia siguiente, la consideraba mi peor enemigo. Lo sé, se que en estos momentos muchos estarían molestos conmigo, y lo que le sigue, si siguiera siendo ese tipo de hombre, por lo cual agradezco al cielo, el haber conocido a Candy, gracias a ella, conocí lo que era el amor, un sentimiento nunca conocido por mi, Terruce Grandchester.

Y bueno… imagino querrán saber como comenzó todo ¿no?... Pues entonces,


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:**

N **arración compartida por Terry, y su servidora (1era y 3era persona según se requiera). Ambas formas se complementarán para ampliar su visión en la lectura, y tener conocimiento de ciertos datos que Terry no conoce-conocia.**

* * *

 **Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 _Y bueno… imagino querrán saber como comenzó todo ¿no?... Pues entonces, aquí vamos…_

.  
Una chica de expresivos ojos verdes y singulares pecas, avanzaba a paso distraído hacia el centro educativo al que asistía. El centro educativo, era una escuela de jóvenes de 15 a 23 años, que por situaciones de la vida no podían sustentar sus estudios en las universidades; para chicos que trabajaban, que eran huérfanos, extranjeros, o que de plano estaban en contra de los horarios que ofrecían las universidades comunes. Era abierto a todo público, todo el día.

Por sorprendente que pareciera, no era mas que mera realidad, que ayudaba mucho a los jóvenes. Eso si, eran muy estrictos, y padres de hijos, los cuales les habían colmado su paciencia optaban por su ingreso en dicho centro para que enderezaran su camino; si bien a unos cuantos les servía, otros tenían bien reafirmado el dicho de "árbol que nace torcido jamás sus ramas endereza".

Pues bien, la situación de Candy, no era porque fuera mala hija, ni porque fuera huérfana, y aun menos porque fuera extranjera o estuviera en contra de los cansados horarios de los colegios, sino para darle una educación mejor a su hermano menor Alexander. El chico había nacido con un problema del habla, mejor conocido como labio leporino, la cual le causaba la torpe pronunciación y dicción de las palabras.

Desde muy chiquito había sido víctima de burlas y malos tratos por su condición. Tanto sus padres, como su hermana, alegaban constantemente el que su dificultad del habla no era una dificultad del cerebro, pero al parecer los maestros que se encargaban dar su educación, preferían desligarse de la "gran responsabilidad" que el niño implicaba.

En esta situación, a la familia White no le quedó de otra mas que llevarlo a una escuela de niños especiales, en la sección especializada para niños con problemas del habla y deficiencia motriz, precisamente en esa área, porque las instructoras del colegio estaban conscientes de las buenas facultades de los niños.

Pero como siempre, esta escuela costaba no uno, sino dos ojos de la cara, por lo cual, Candy tuvo la necesidad de entrar al centro educativo a los 15, y su hermano que en aquel entonces tenía 9, en la escuela especializada.

A sus ya cumplidos 17 años, Candy se encontraba muy agusto en el centro y estaba segura, que su hermanito con ya 11 , también. Estaba feliz por él, y sus padres, orgullosos de que Candy fuera un buen ejemplo para su hermano, que si bien, el mismo Alexander consideraba a su hermana, su segunda mamá, ya que la primera, trabajaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

.

.

Desde muy temprana edad, salía a las calles en busca de lo que no podía hallar en su casa.

Su madre, una mujer que se creía quinceañera, despilfarrando dinero por aquí y por allá, alguien que solo necesitaba posar un par de veces a la cámara, y al obstante tendría millones en su cuenta bancaria. Asi de simple era la vida para Eleanor Baker, una actriz reconocida y criticada por toda la sociedad. De esa mujer, provino un hijo que no conoció el amor de madre, y el poco que tuvo de su padre, no era lo que precisamente se llama amor paternal, si bien, solo consistía en llenar su ausencia con juguetes y billetes.

Su padre, un hombre de negocios, aquel que nunca perdía un contrato, y que siempre iba tres pasos delante de sus contrincantes. Un hombre exitoso en las empresas, con sus empleados, con las mujeres, con quien fuera, a excepción claro, de su familia.

Una noche bastó para que Terruce se comenzara a formar en el vientre de su progenitora que no puso ni el mas mínimo interés en su embarazo.

A la semana de nacido, Terry fue encontrado en la puerta de la mansión Grandchester, con una nota de la madre diciendo:  
 _" Soy actriz, no niñera de bebes torpes y sucios, cuídalo tu, tu eres el padre, sabras que hacer"_

Esas fueron las palabras precisas con las que Eleanor se deshizo de su hijo, y mismas que no fueron leídas sino hasta tres días después de que Richard llegara de su viaje de negocios, igual tiempo que Terry pasó a la intemperie sin recibir alimento alguno.

Hasta la fecha nadie sabe como fue que el pequeño de ojos azules sobrevivió, aunque debido a todo, Terry quedaría marcado por una fuerte anemia que con el tiempo sería controlada.

El ojiazul creció rodeados de lujos, pero sin ningún tipo de amor. Cuando entró a la adolescencia, las chicas lo buscaban por su físico, mas nunca por lo que el era. Poco a poco se volvió mas y mas duro y frío.

A sus 19 años Terry no confía en nadie, no cree en el amor, y jamás lo hará … o al menos … Eso creía él.

\- ¿Cómo estás Terruce?  
\- Bien  
\- Que bueno, te visitaré el próximo mes, ahora estoy en Tokio, y pasado mañana iré a Nueva Delhi, te llevaré un recuerdo.  
\- Ya tengo muchos – respondió seco.  
\- Nunca esta de mas uno, tengo que decirte al…  
\- Tengo que colgar estaba haciendo algo muy importante hasta que me interrumpiste, te dejo.  
El chico colgó, y rodó los ojos.  
Posó su mirada en la repisa repleta de recuerdos de diferentes partes del mundo.  
" no necesito tus estúpidos recuerdos, no sirven de nada, mas que para recordarme cada dia, que todo es más importante que yo en este mundo" – fue el pensamiento resentido de Terry.  
Ding – dong.  
Soñó el timbre de la mansión y fastidiado, presionó el botón para escuchar a quien lo visitaba.  
\- Quien.  
\- Asunto importante.  
\- ¿Qué es?  
\- Un paquete joven Grandchester.  
\- Tráiganlo a mi habitación.  
\- Enseguida, que tenga buen día señor.  
\- Ajá.

En unos minutos el dichoso paquete había llegado a su recámara, y tardo, comenzó a abrirlo, y fue leyendo el contenido

\- Centro Educativo de Londres… hace tiempo que no voy a Londres… - prosiguió a revisar lo faltante. – Apreciado Señor Grandchester… ja! "apreciado"- expresó irónico – no me conocen y ya me aprecian… es un honor para nuestra institucion informarle que ha sido admitido en nuestro Centro Educativo ubicado en la ciudad de Londres, esperamos se presente lo más pronto posible a clases y que disfrute de su estadía en nuestras instalaciones. Sin mas por el momento quedamos a sus órdenes… ¡Pero que demonios es esto!

Molestó, se puso de pie, abrió la puerta y dio un grito desaforado.  
\- ¡GEOOOORGEEEE!

Conociendo al explosivo joven Grandchester, subió corriendo mas rápido que la luz e hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
\- A sus órdenes joven.  
\- ¡QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!  
\- Fue decisión de su padre, yo no tuve nada que ver – se defendió el hombre aún con la cabeza inclinada.  
\- Tengo que hablar con él! – dijo molesto.  
\- Su padre me dijo que iba a hablar con usted ayer.  
\- ¡Y porque no me avisaste!  
\- Su padre no quería que usted se enterase por otros medios, el quería informarle de manera personal.  
\- Vete! Hablaré con mi padre.  
\- Su padre ya no esta disponible, sino dentro de una semana, acaba de entrar a conferencia, y los japoneses son muy estrictos, si lo interrumpiera, habrían perdidas de millones de dólares!.  
\- ¿!y eso a mi porqué debería importarme!?  
\- Porque perdería su…  
\- ¡ni lo sueñes! ¡Nadie se llevará a Teddy por culpa de unos estúpidos japoneses! - "Teddy" el antiguo nombre de su carrito a control remoto predilecto, que ahora era puesto a su Aston Martin One-77 color negro, regalo de "dulces dieciséis" por parte de su señor padre.  
\- Si ese es el caso…  
\- Si si lo se, esperaré a que mi padre se encuentre disponible.  
\- Ehhh… no era eso lo que iba a decir.  
\- ¿ah no? – se cuestionó confunso Terry.  
\- Mas bien… le iba a recomendar que comenzara a empacar sus pertenencias. Mañana partimos a Londres…

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a**

 **AmmiiMorrigan, Darling eveling, Misuki Leafa, Nally Graham, Vane W. G, Neny. G, Patty306, mixie07, Dajimar, josemit, lis69, SayumiRaikatuji, thay, Sol Grandchester.**

 **Gracias por estar desde el inicio.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

 **Terry's POV**

Me desperté en el suelo, me quejaba y una enorme pesadumbre me llenaba, y al verme en mi cuarto me convencí de que todo lo anterior no era nada más que una de esas simples pesadillas que luego olvidas como por arte de magia a los cinco minutos.

Suspire aliviado de lo que antes temía fuera mi realidad, ahora no era más que un sueño

\- Jamás volveré a Londres – dije decidido a permanecer en Escocia toda mi vida.

\- Me temo que eso no será posible joven Grandchester – interrumpió una voz ajena a mi monologo desde el umbral de la puerta.

\- George… - murmure sorprendido al ver a aquel hombre maduro a unos dos metros de mi - ¡qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a avisarle que la limosina llega en treinta minutos, para que se aliste.

\- ¿de qué rayos me estás hablando?

\- Se lo comente ayer, hoy partimos a Londres.

 _"Esto debe ser una broma pesada, de manera que George se coló en mis sueños, o de plano no fue una pesadilla. Por lo cual espero sea la primera opción la verdadera, pese a no ser la más creíble"._

Me incorpore para ir al baño y cepillarme los dientes.

\- Por si se lo preguntaba, ya baje sus pertenencias desde la madrugada, así que no tiene que preocuparse de nada. Solamente deje tres juegos de ropa nuevos en el armario, depende de usted el que quiera utilizar.

\- Si eso es todo puedes retirarte.

\- Permiso.

 **FASTIDIO** , era la palabra que me envolvía totalmente en ese momento, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahorita?

Hasta el momento, yo era el único hijo por el que mi padre veía, tal vez por el "cariño" que alguna vez le tuvo a la actriz esa, tal vez sea porque era el que más provecho le traería, tal vez porque necesita entretenerse con algo al llegar de sus viajes, o tal vez porque los otros bastardos eran hijos de mujeres casadas, fuera lo que fuera, era yo el único que había permanecido "cerca de él", por así decirlo, además, estaba consciente de que Eleonor jamás me daría los lujos y todo lo que tenía en este momento, y si bien pudiera ganarlo por mí mismo, solo espero cumplir la mayoría de edad para cobrar la famosa herencia que me compete por estar aquí. Prácticamente me paga por ser su hijo, algo estúpido. NO me ama, eso lo sé, todo lo que me da, lo hace porque está bajo una lupa mundial, y si desamparara a su "amado hijo", sería algo "imperdonable" delante de los ojos de muchas personas, lo cual mi "querido e íntegro" padre, siempre evita a toda costa.

Mi función, no es otra más que cubrirle las espaldas, defenderlo cada que se mete en problemas, fingir un inmenso amor fraternal delante de las cámaras, y fin del caso, cada quien regresa a su vida de completos extraños. Y en cuestión de minutos, se olvida de mí, solo llama cuando necesita algo.

Es por eso que no confío del porqué de su motivo de llevarme a Londres, lo más seguro es que sea porque nada metido en un asunto algo fuerte como para sacarme de mi apreciada Escocia.

Londres no me agrada, ni jamás me agradara, especialmente, porque ahí debuta la mujer que me arruino la vida. Yo no pedí nacer, no sé ni porque me trajo al mundo. Si tanta molestia era, ¿Por qué no simplemente aborto y ya? Nadie se hubiera enterado. Por eso y más es que la odio, la odio con todo mi ser, a ella y a mi padre.

Me aliste y en unos quince minutos aborde la limosina que nos llevaría al aeropuerto, y de ahí, a la ciudad de Londres.

Todo transcurrió tan deprisa. Llegue a Londres sin prestarle atención alguna, fuimos a ver el departamento en donde yo me alojaría, compramos ropa nueva y finalmente me quede dormido.

No supe como llegué al que era mi nuevo cuarto solo sabía que en mi teléfono había una notificación de George diciéndome que fuera al Centro Educativo para conocer los programas y las actividades.

Me pare y fui al dichoso centro que ya me estaba dando dolores de cabeza.

.

.

Terry estaciono a "Teddy" en un lugar seguro y cruzaba por el amplio patio del centro.

\- No tienes ideas de cuanto te odio padre – se quejo como si su progenitor pudiera escucharlo.

\- Sabes que odiar es malo ¿verdad? – lo arremendro una sedosa voz femenina. Volteo y se encontró con una hermosa chica de ojos verdes, pecosa y de cabellos dorados, cuerpo curvilíneo y perfectamente proporcionado, bajita a diferencia de su imponente estatura. Le calculaba unos 16 años mas o menos .

\- Sabes que meterse en conversaciones ajenas también es malo ¿verdad?

\- sabes que lo tuyo no era una conversación sino un monólogo ¿verdad?

\- nadie pidió tu opinión, lo sabes ¿verdad?

\- no, pero si me meto en cosas que no me incumben será por una buena causa.

\- ¿buena causa? – cuestionó irónico – ¿cuál según tu?

\- porque estoy evitando que una persona sufra por odiar.

\- por favor! ¿de donde sacas esas bobadas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿cinco?

\- tengo diecisiete – contestó orgullosa.

\- entonces supongo si sabes que eso de "buena causa" es la mayor tontería que he escuchado en mis 19 años.

\- ¿19 años? - preguntó con fingida confusión.

\- si, ¿porqué? ¿Cuántos creías que tenía?

\- pues por tu amargura… unos 50, sumandole tu mala educación, unos 60, mas aparte esa arruga enojona de la frente, unos setenta, y si le sigo contando probablemente ya estarías muerto.

Sin duda lo había derrotado…

\- ¡¿QUÉ!? – exclamó indignado y lo que le sigue - ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS DICES?! ¡¿SABED CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO?! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no sabes! ¡Si supieras no te dirigirías a mi de esa manera!

\- ¡!Por supuesto que de con quien hablo!

\- ¿Ah si?

\- ¡Si! Estoy hablando con un completo idiota, amargado y frustrado con la vida!

En ese momento su expresión paso de una de enojo, a una mirada fría que le helo la sangre a esa chica de ojos verdes. Su rostro era una piedra, y sus ojos, se volvieron mas oscuros que la noche. En ese momento, la rubia de sintió muy pequeña, más aun, cuando lo escuchó decir con una voz de lo más grave y profunda

\- Tu …no sabes nada de mi vida.

\- Yo…

La chica quedó sin palabras, él, se dio media vuelta, y cruzó la puerta que daba acceso a los pasillos , hasta perderse de vista.

\- Yo… yo solo quería… ayudar. – murmuró la ojiverde, confundida por lo que había pasado.

Tratando de dejar atrás lo sucedido , ingresó por la misma puerta por la que antes había pasado ese chico que si bien era extremadamente guapo, también parecía ocultar muchos secretos, odio y rencor.

 **Hola! ¿Cómo están? Como ven estoy tratando de actualizar a la par, fics independientes y fics de la semana de one-shots**

 **Les tengo que confesar que esta historia no está ni estaba en lo mas mínimo planeada. Estaba en casa de mi abuela. Y de la nada Me puse a escribir lo que ustedes leyeron como "prologo", era más como un experimento o improvisación, que termino en este fandom como otro fic mío.**

 **La verdad surgió en diez minutos mas o menos, deje que las ideas fluyeran, y pues eso salió.**

 **Espero conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia, les vaya gustando. La narración va a estar divida entre Terry y yo, (1era-3era persona) , intentando incluir flashbacks y diferentes POVs (Point of view- Punto de vista), y llegará el momento en el que mas personajes como Candy, etc, tomarán parte de la narración.**

 **Me alegra la manera en la que han aceptado el fic, y en especial su apoyo para que la historia continúe.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

 **Terry's POV**

¡Pero qué chica!

Durante toda mi vida jamás me topé con alguien tan entrometido y confiado. Definitivamente no creo que exista alguien igual. Es linda, si, lo admito, soy hombre y con gustos un tanto "perfeccionistas", y si, quéjense y critíquenme todo lo que quieran, quien me "quiera" bien, y si no, también, realmente no me importa y dudo mucho que algún día me llegue a importar, no necesito a nadie en mi mundo, yo y solo yo, me necesito a mí mismo, no quiero a gente chismosa dedicándose a decir cada defecto de mi vida; y mucho menos quiero su lastima, o que vayan por ahí queriéndome dar lecciones de moral y exigiendo un comportamiento bueno y recto. Hubo quienes en repetidas ocasiones intentaron hacerlo; exactamente "intentaron", si así se puede llamar, y realmente no creo que les guste saber cómo acabaron todos y cada uno de ellos.

Al mínimo intento de corrección en mi contra, cualquiera en el lugar de aquella chica de la cual no conozco ni su nombre, probablemente ya estaría viajando en un barco repleto de TNT hacia un país desconocido.

Sí, soy cruel, ¿y qué? ¿Realmente le debería importar a la gente? No son más que unos jodidos hipócritas. Si mis propios madre y padre, no se preocupan de mi existencia, ¿Por qué debería yo importarle a alguien que no es ni siquiera de mi sangre? ¿Por qué esa chiquilla pecosa se acercó a mí? ¿Para qué se molesta en indicarme lo que se debe y no se debe hacer? Yo TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER, SE A LA PERFECCION, CADA UNA de esas estúpidas reglas de etiqueta, que no son más que disparates sin sentido, para que a la gente se le suban los humos y se crean pertenecientes directos de la realeza.

A mi parecer lo que aquella chica hizo es un completa osadía en mi contra, no quiero volver a verla ni en pintura, simplemente no me cae. Es bonita, hermosa se podría decir, pero eso no le da derecho a andarme juzgando sin conocerme ¿Qué sabe ella de mi vida? ¡Ella NO VIVE con una anemia que en cualquier momento se puede descontrolar y matarla! ¡Ella no sabe NADA, absolutamente NADA DE MI!

Incluso… diría que la odio…

Sumido en mis pensamientos me dirigí hacia dirección para encontrarme con el "señor director".

\- Buenos días joven Grandchester! Lo estábamos esperando! – dice desbordando amabilidad. No digo nada, simplemente afirmo con la cabeza y tomo asiento cuando él me lo indica. Rápidamente me explico sus programas educativos. Soy sincero al decir que no le puse atención, pero lo poco que se me quedo, fueron las formas de enseñar que se salen rotundamente de lo tradicional. Puede que no sea tan malo aquí, aunque no termina de caerme del todo. Sigo esperando con ansias infinitas el momento en que regrese a Escocia. …¿y bien que le pareció?... ¿le gustaría conocer las instalaciones ahora mismo? – me cuestiona sonriente sacándome de golpe de mis pensamientos

\- Bien – contesto cortésmente peor si dejo de emoción alguna. No soy un preescolar para emocionarse por ir a ver un sitio cualquiera. Creo que el "señor director" está mucho más emocionado que yo. Me reiría en su cara, admito que nada me costaría hacerlo, pero bueno, veamos que tiene por ofrecer.

\- Excelente! Llamare a Karla – dijo, y deduzco ese es el nombre de la recepcionista del lugar, que en estos momentos no se encontraba. – a por cierto! Soy Robert… Robert Brower – me ofrece su mano, y la tomo esperando acabar con esto de las formalidades, presentaciones y demás estupideces.

Justo en esos momentos se escucha una cantarina voz.

\- Buenos días tío! Vengo a entregarle la planeación de la próxima ida al orfanato… la hermana María envió…. Una… car…ta…– poco a poco su voz fue disminuyendo y alentándose conforme notaba mi presencia, hasta quedar en silencio.

Oh no… no no no no … ¿había mencionado que no deseaba ver a cierta pecosa ni en pintura? Pues bien, al parecer mi deseo no fue cumplido, y HE AQUÍ A ESA CHICA.

Sus ojos verdes me miraban contrariados, con una mezcla entre miedo, pena, dolor, alegría y… por Dios! ¿Pero qué piensas Terruce? Déjate de idioteces! Sus ojos son verdes y ya! VERDES, VER – DES, SOLO VERDES!

\- Yo… lo siento… no sabía que estaba ocupado... – la chica se sonrojo.

\- Candy! No, descuida, mira te presento al joven Terruce Grandchester. –

\- Este… si… un gusto – respondió incomoda y un poco nerviosa.

\- Candy, ¿me harías un favor?

\- Claro!

\- ¿podrías darle un recorrido por las instalaciones a Terruce? – sus ojos dudaban

\- Este … bueno yo … lo que pasa es que tenía pendiente … entregar un trabajo de química y …

\- No te preocupes! Le pediré a Anthony que lo entregue por ti! –a mi parecer, en cuanto el "señor director" menciono al tal Anthony, el sonrojo de la que ahora se llama Candy, tomo más fuerzas, y su voz, aun mas nerviosismo.

\- No quisiera molestarlo! Vera, seguramente…Anthony debe estar muy ocupado y…

\- Tonterías! – contesto sonriente el "señor director" – Bien está decidido, tú le darás el recorrido al chico. – anuncio aun en contra de la voluntad de la rubia. – bueno me voy, tengo asuntos que tratar.

Un incomodo silencio reino el lugar.

No pensaba dejarme llevar por la situación así que actué de lo más normal, como si su presencia no me molestara en lo absoluto. De buena o mala manera, la actuación la llevo en la sangre (aunque odie admitirlo), así que ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo en momentos como este?

\- Yo… - torpemente Candy trataba de articular palabra, peor por mas intento que hiciera no lo conseguía. Rodé los ojos por su tartamudeo, respire profundo y suspire.

\- ¿tan guapo soy como para dejarte sin habla? – sonreía ladino. La chica inmediatamente se sonrojo.

\- Por supuesto que no! Yo…

\- Jajaja – creo que acabo de encontrar un nuevo hobbie: molestar a la señorita entrometida y pecosa (PERO eso no quiere decir que la haya perdonado aun) - ¿no dijo acaso el "señor director" que me enseñaras las instalaciones?

\- Si pero…

\- ¿entonces porque no te mueves y comienzas a hacerlo, en vez de quedarte embelesada viéndome?

\- Yo… NO TE ESTABA VIENDO!

\- ¡Claro! - respondí sarcástico.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – iba a añadir algo mas, pero al parecer se arrepintió – solo, acabemos con esto de una vez ¿si? – abrió la puerta y ambos salimos para iniciar el recorrido.

 **Fin Terry's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITILO ... NO ME ACUERDO EL NUMERO ... GGG**

 **Candy's POV**

Acabemos con esto de una vez…

Dios mío! Dame paciencia te lo ruego!

Porque si me das fuerza … Lo ahorco!

Mis pasos eran firmes, mi intención no era amedrentarmete. Si algo sabía era la tenacidad que salía por mis arterias recorriendo cada terminación sanguínea de mi ser. Ni permitiría que este tipo se saliera con la suya.

Sentía las puntas de mi cabello mecerse en un suave Vaivén al caminar. Una corriente recorría mi espalda baja.

Me estaba mirando.

Me observaba.

Me estudiaba como a un animal.

O mas bien … planeaba hacerse de una cena jugosa que a leguas de distancia se denotaba apetecible .. y dicha cena : era yo, la niña de las pecas y con un toque de "enanismo" y "pudor" hacía mi humilde no más de 1.70. La ideada vergüenza se esparcía como plaga sobre mi alma inglesa. Soy inglesa! … Y al parecer una hobbit también …

Llegamos a los laboratorios prácticos que carecían de paredes sólidas y en cambio se mantenían excluidos del resto con placas vidriosas, transparentes como el agua, permitían observar al interior. Brillantes cual espejo. Y a un lobo hambriento vislumbrado en cuerpo humano, mis ojos observaron. ¿Pero que planeaba el nuevito mirando mis caderas?

Suspendí mi andar sin previo aviso.

\- ¿Tienes hambre Terruce? – su cuerpo rozó con ligereza el mío, e interiormente agradecía la casi inexistente distancia que nos separaba, ya que estaba segura que dos milímetros menos hubieran Sido más que suficientes para que cayera de bruces contra el señor suelo, en respuesta al abrupto detenimiento.

\- ¿Qué? – respondió en reflejo, desorientado.

\- Si tienes hambre, podemos pasar antes a la cafetería para que sacies tu necesidad … de alimento – la pausa innecesaria inició mi calvario.

\- No creo que en la cafetería haya algo que me … satisfaga – mordazmente, enfatizó lo último. Su sonrisa ladeada, las comisuras alzadas, su estatura imponente , y el oscurecimiento de sus iris me mostró un verdadero cazador .

Y yo era la presa.

Malditamente era presa.

Pero también me gustaba jugar con fuego , y siempre me salía con la mía.

\- Pues no es por nada pero en la cafe pueden preparar lo necesario para SATISFACER hasta el estómago de un minotauro, pero si comes MAS que un minotauro, deberías empezar a buscar un gym, porque esa rodada no es de a gratis – le dije señalando la inexistente obesidad en el límite de su pantalón, sin embargo, conseguí despertar una alarma inmediata en Terry. Se prendió, y miró el borde de su camisa . Qué fácil era provocarlo!

\- De… de que estás hablando? – tartamudeo

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA …. DEBISTE DE VER TU CARA JAJAJAJAJA – me reí a más no poder. Me resultaba muy gracioso. El carmín se apoderaba de su rostro . Y yo aunque quería , no podía parar de reír. Lentamente comenzó acercarse hacía mi, hasta arrinconarme en uno de los vitrales del laboratorio – Que… haces … solo fue una broma no tienes porqué … enojarte …yo – Dios! No lo quería cerca, no lo necesito cerca – Terruce – empecé a reir con nerviosismo – ni tienes de que preocuparte, estas más plano que una tabla, no hay lonjas ni nada en tu ser…no – levantó la mano y cerró los ojos para "shushearme" en señal de silencio

\- Sabes? No me gustan las personas que se burlan de los demás! No me gustas, okay? Si lo que quieres es llamar mi atención, vas por muy mal camino niña, deberías tener más respeto por quiénes te rodean… madura! –¿! pero que carajo?! Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

\- ¿!Pero quien te crees que eres?!- le grité - ¿! Acaso eres la reina de Inglaterra para hacer lo que se te pegue la gana con quien quieras cuando quieras y como quieras?! – le dije molesta. Me ignoraba. De pronto detuvo su andar.

\- Mira "pecas" – me habló sin voltearse – si soy o no, la reina de Inglaterra , no es algo que te deba de importar. Déjame en paz, ya te dije, si algún día te quieres casar, debes de dejar de estar con tus niñerías, no me caes, apreciaría mucho que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, gracias . – continuó caminando. Algo dentro de mí me dijo que lo siguiera, y me hacía sentir culpable, tal vez no había Sido muy amable que digamos .

Corrí hasta llegar a su lado

\- Oye! Espera! – seguía caminando. No me importaba – Ey! Te estoy hablando!

\- Ya lo sé, ¿Piensas que me voy a detener solo para que me declares tu amor? – INDIFERENCIA, me la restregaba en toda la cara.

\- Para ya! Es importante! – le dije, con la intención de que bajara la velocidad

\- Nada de lo que tú digas es importante, no veo porque detenerme, ya te dije, no me interesas – me desespere y lo Jale del brazo para que me miraba.

\- Escúchame! – me vio, y ví un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos, al verme tan decidida . Suspiré y baje la mirada para tranquilizarme . "Vamos Candy, haz lo correcto" – ahhhh, escucha , sé que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, y pues si te vas a quedar en el centro no quiero que haya asperezas entre nosotros. Si hice algo malo, te pido una disculpa ¿Qué te parece iniciar de nuevo? ¿Tregua? – le ofrecí mi mano.

\- Asco … - me dijo despectivo – a la próxima hasta una buena manicura y lo consideraré. – se fue con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras trataba de salir de mi trance.

\- Okay – me hablé a mi misma – no vale la pena, tú hiciste lo tuyo . No te enojes Candy. Uno es ninguno, no lo necesitas. – bufé y fui a terminar mis pendientes.

Estaba tan concentrada con un balance que me no me había percatado que alguien me miraba recargado desde el marco de la puerta .

\- Así que aquí estabas … - me dijo Archie, mi mejor amigo, con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Hola! No me di cuenta que llegaste, perdón! – me reí apenada.

\- No si ya me di cuenta, un balance es más importante que tú mejor amigo – dijo ofendido .

\- ¿Quién te dijo esas mentira? – pregunté

\- Que eras fácil de olvidar … - comenzó a cantar.

\- No hagas caso a tus amigos que ellos son testigos de la otra mitad – seguí.

\- Dos besos son demasiado … - se acercó a mi, cómplice.

\- Y un beso no bastará

\- Y aunque adviertan a soldados Si está enamorado en guerra morirá

\- Ya no tieeeenes que cuidaarme porque yoooo! – nos unimos en una sola voz

\- Siempre he sabido que tus besos matan! Que tus promesas riman con dolor! – estábamos tan emocionados, era nuestra canción, de ambos.

\- Bravooo! – dijo una voz externa , ambos nos giramos y ahí estaba él – no sabía que el centro daba clases para payasos. Pero que interesante … aunque deben de mejorar, con eso no entretienen ni a mí abuelita – caminó entre nosotros con rumbo a la puerta que conectaba el laboratorio químico con el de biología molecular

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí? – preguntó Archie. El era muy explosivo, y siempre lo tomaba del antebrazo para que se calmara. Esta vez no lo hice, y me puse en guardia junto a él. Podía sentir el enojo vibrando a mi lado.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo vine por mis llaves – se agachó detrás de una mesa y cuando se levantó traía un manojo en la mano – ya me voy

\- Que idiota olvida sus llaves – bufó socarrón Archie.

\- Que idiota canta canción de gays junto con su amiguita inmadura – su boca destilaba ácido

\- Déjalo Archie! – sus ojos ambarinos me miraban no creyendo lo que lo decía. – no vale la pena – continué, y el relajó su expresión. – lo que pasa es que teme que lo juzguen por sus arrugas. Archie empezó a reír . Pasó un brazo por mi cintura y nos fuimos dejando al señor amargado.

Una vez lejos Archie empezó a quejarse

\- No sé tú, pero ese tipo me cae de la patada, ¿Pero quién se cree con sus aires de grandezas?

\- Tranquilo Archie, no vale le tomes importancia a alguien que no lo tiene. Mejor ruega y cruza los dedos para que no lo ingresen a nuestro curso.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? ¿Va a entrar aquí?

\- Sí, lo conocí hoy en la mañana en …

\- ¿!hablaste con el?! ¿!donde?!

\- En … en la oficina del director … esta mañana en la orina del director – dije, omitiendo el antiguo encuentro por razones que ni yo desconocía. Archie me miró fijamente unos segundos, tratando de verificar lo que decía en mis ojos. Me creyó y volteó la mirada .

\- ¿Qué hacías en la oficina del director? ¿Acaso te portaste mal? Por qué si es así yo puedo castigarte – me guiñó el ojo, coqueto. Yo me divertía.

\- Hmm noup, fui a entregarle unos ejercicios pendientes a la maestra de química.

\- Claro… te creo – había ironía – ¿y que pasó?

\- Pues saludé al director, le expliqué mis motivos y como no estaba Karla me dijo que le diera el recorrido por las instalaciones a Terruce y pues le dije que no podía porque tenía que entregar mis pendientes, pero dijo que no me preocupara que se Anthony se encargaba pero yo le dije que …

\- Anthony Anthony Anthony – volteó los ojos – no se que le ves a mi primo, de verdad, deberías dejar de pensar en él.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo tener un crush?

\- Nada pero ….

\- ¿pero que?

\- Solo digo que a lo mejor hay …. Pues… no lo sé, simplemente deberías de ampliar tu panorama en cuanto a prospectos amorosos se trata.

\- ¿Ampliar mi panorama?

\- Si! Incluir a más chicos en tu lista. Pueden ser con los que pasas más tiempo , no sé

\- Archie, tú eres con el que pasó más tiempo, a parte de Stear, pero Stear tiene novia… además solo lo veo como un hermano! Y a ti te gusta Annie! No ha nadie más que sea igual de allegado a mi. No sé porque no te parece Anthony.

\- Yo tengo mis motivos – dijo a la defensiva

\- ¿Y acaso no piensas decírmelos? – miró su reloj y suspiró. Me envolvió en un abrazo y besó mi coronilla.

\- Se hace tarde pecosa, tengo examen rápido. Nos vemos al rato – me soltó y yo me había puesto medio triste porque no me dijo nada.

\- ¿Me quieres? … ¿Aún somos amigos?

\- Sabes que sí, eso siempre , te quiero

\- Yo también.

HOLA HOLA! LO SÉ NO TENGT PERDON DE DIOS, no soy digna de estar aquí. Ya de vacaciones, he vuelto para quedarme ! Cómo se la han pasado? Cuéntenme cómo se sienten? Quiero hablar con ustedes jejeje, después de tanta ausencia ... D e verdad las extrañaba mucho, lamento haberlas tenido abandonadas, pero en serio, la vida estudiando te asfixia y terminas durmiendo tres horas diarias ... Ahhh, bueno no hablemos de eso. Les agradezco la espera. Estoy emocionada por volver. No sé ustedes. Díganme en la reviews que les pareció? Que tanto la regue?

Nos veremos muy printo

Siempre suya MCGrandchester

Muchos besos y abrazos n.n


End file.
